A New Adventure
by lovelysadness16
Summary: Jane leaves without anyone knowing and has no intention of coming back.
1. Saying GoodBye

A New Adventur

Saying Good-bye

_Another time, another place_. Jane Rizzoli thought quietly in her own mind as her yearning and dreams came to the forefront of her mind once again. Her unrequited love of her life platonic companion stood only a few feet away from her. The beautiful Maura Isles stood casually, her hands folded neatly in front of her as she chatted lovingly with her boyfriend of a year, Frank Rizzoli Jr.. Jane was honestly happy for her baby brother, was honestly happy for Maura, but Jane was bitter that it had not been herself that Maura had picked to love, it had been her brother she had chosen. Though the bitterness was great it was known only to herself, not even Korsack or her mother knew how Jane really felt behind her plastic smiles and superficial laughter.

As she watched her brother and love of her life gravitate as the family party they were at went on it oddly reminded her of this past year, watching Frankie and Maura grow closer through their year of dating and romancing. It was through watching them grow into being a couple that Jane grew to realize she had to get a way. She had to leave her hometown, her haven, all because it hurt too much to see her love in the arms another person.

Jane knew that the pain wouldn't be nearly as great if the person Maura had chosen had been some stranger, but it wasn't, it was her brother and that made things unbearable enough for her to leave. Through that realization she had finally accepted what she needed to do, had already placed in her two week's notice and made a deal with the chief that no one would know she was leaving, nor where she was leaving to till after she was gone. Jane had already packed up her apartment, cleaned up everything at her desk and today was the very last day she would be in Boston. Her flight she had booked two weeks ago was to depart at Ten tonight to Dallas, Texas. All of her things would already be there waiting for her.

Jane's eyes gazed somberly at her surroundings, committing to memory her mother's house, her family's interactions and just the people themselves. She stared at each of her family members and tried to not cry, because she was going to disappear on Christmas Eve night, she was going to leave without telling anyone where she was going.

She knew she was being selfish but she couldn't care right now, she needed to get out and away from everyone. She had to relearn how to live without the woman who had integrated herself so intimately into her life that Jane's mind had yet to comprehend the fact that she was no longer going to be around Maura Isles. It had not yet grasped the thought that there was going to be no calls or emails or even snail mails to Maura Isles. Jane was basically quitting her drug of choice cold turkey and knew that such a dramatic cut off from her drug it was not going to have any kind side effects.

Jane sighed heavily as she checked her watch again and knew she had to leave now or else she would not be able too later. Steeling herself for the fight everyone was going to put up when she announced that she had to turn in early because of how hard her day had been, she took a deep breath and called everyone's attention to her, stating firmly that she had to leave, using the excuse she had just created in her head. She promptly began going around to everyone hugging them tightly and locking into her memory the way everyone looked, felt and smelled, knowing that this would probably be the last time she got to see them for a very long time.

As she hugged her partner Frost and ex partner Korsack she looked at them with sad eyes and chastely kissed their cheeks, ignoring their inquisitions if everything was okay with her. She went over to her mother and knew that tears were forming in her eyes as she hugged her Ma tightly and held on for longer then was deemed necessary for the excuse she came up with. "Janie are you okay?" Her Ma inquired softly when Jane pulled away slowly and embraced her Dad with equal attention, Jane answered in a overly cheerful voice "Course I am Ma, just really tired is all." As Jane turned from her parents her shoulders sagged ever so slightly and a single tear fell from her eye _"Please don't hate me too much Ma" _She thought sadly as she arrived to the last people she wanted to see and say goodnight to. She shook Frankie's hand with a fake smile plastered on her face, hugged Maura chastely and said with faked bravado "See you both tomorrow."

She kept her smile in place as she looked at Maura in the eye and very quickly walked out of her parent's house. Just as she reached her car did she hear someone walking toward her, the clicking of heels giving away Maura's identity. Jane sighed again as she looked over at the beautiful woman and simply stared at her till Maura said in a breathless voice "Where are you going?" Jane rolled her eyes and tried to play everything off, knowing the Maura was the best person at reading her mind. "Home, where else would I go to sleep?" her reply was colder then she had intended but held the growing sensation of guilt down firmly as a hurt look captured Maura's face. Maura's face grew stiff as she asked in a stiffer voice "What's wrong?" Jane stared at Maura and knew her face was paling, knew that her eyes were beginning to pool with tears as the faintest flicker's of pain shown in her eyes. "I'm fine." Jane replied curtly and climbed into her car before Maura could witness anymore signs that something was indeed very wrong with her.

Quickly she started the car and willed her body to loosen and forced the pain to leave her eyes. Her eyes darted over to see if Maura was still standing on the other side of her car and surprised to see Maura opening the passenger side seat and sitting down. "I'm coming with you." It was a statement that Jane normally would have agreed to without any complaint, but this was not normal times. Jane look over at her love, looked her dead in the eye and whispered in the softest of whispers, "Please just go." Her pain once again showed through her eyes and this time even laced her words. Maura was beyond confused and worried by now and just stared at Jane, trying to fully wrap her mind around what Jane had just said to her. "You promised you would always be here for me." Maura whispered back and looked at Jane with tear filled eyes, resenting the woman next to her for the quickest of seconds when Jane refused to meet her gaze.

Jane sighed, looked forward and gripped her steering wheel tightly, remaining silent and stony as Maura drilled holes into her with her eyes. A stray tear fell from her eye as she heard Maura breathe in raggedly and move sluggishly out of her car. Just as Maura was closing her door she heard Jane speak gently "It is for the best." And watched helplessly as she pulled out and drove off quickly. _"What is for the best?"_ Maura thought to herself and why couldn't she shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Time moved by quickly for Jane as she packed the very last of her things, locked up her apartment for the last time and drove to the airport. She turned in her luggage, had already done everything for her ticket and now sat silently in her window seat, looking out over Boston. Tears fell unrestrained for her face, the flow of them stopping when she felt the plane begin to take off and from the eagle eye view, Jane Rizzoli gazed for the last time at her beautiful city _"Good-bye."_

**TBC**


	2. Finding Out

**Finding Out**

Maura Isles stared blankly at the two officers in front of her, her quick mind barely comprehending what they were saying. Her head was tilted to the side ever so slightly, her breathing was just a tad ragged and her movements were becoming not as coordinated.

"I'm sorry Dr. Isles, she no longer is here." The bullish officer on the left said bluntly. From his voice Maura could tell that this man could care less where Jane was. The officer on the right, a sparrow of a man, however, seemed to be the kinder one of the two because after the bluntness of his partner came his sincerity, a heart filled assurance that they all missed her just as much as she did.

Both men continued to babble un-importantly for a for more minutes till Maura coldly cut them off and sent them out of her morgue, her body shaking ever so slightly as the news fully became understandable to her. Her milky white hands gripped the cold steel table weakly, her gaze blurring as tears spilled down her face and dripped onto the table.

"She's gone. She left me." Maura whispered softly to herself and repeated it over and over to herself, marveling at how long it took her heart to accept that little scrap of knowledge. The slight trembling of her body grew to full out shaking as hot tears poured down her face, causing Dr. Maura Isles, the impervious Queen of the Dead, to drop her head into her weakening hands and cry her heart out.

The buzzing of her cell phone was the disturbance that broke Maura's crying, signaling her that there was a case about to begin and that reality never waited for the heartbroken. She steadily gathered her control, dried her eyes and answered the call. Frost's smooth voice pulled at her heart as he distantly told her of the body found and its location. Maura was short with her answers and quick to gather up her gear and head off to another body, utilizing work as the perfect shield to protect her from the hailstorm of hurt Jane was putting her through. Leaving the morgue quietly she stopped at the doorway and gazed at the room, her eye sweeping across it as all different types of memories slipped into her vision. Softly she whispered,

"You promised you would always be here for me." Slowly she turned away and with slumped shoulders walked out her sanctuary.

The case was the best Maura could do to distract herself from the feelings raging inside of her; the hardest one to push away though was the betrayal she felt at what Jane had done to not just her but everyone else who knew her.

Jane had left the party on Friday night too soon by everyone's standards and did not respond to anyone on Saturday despite the fact that she told everyone she would see them that day. People grew concerned on Sunday when yet another day of silence from her passed and finally on Tuesday Angela and Frank Rizzoli went over to her apartment to find it a barren flat with no signs of habitation. Angela had broken down crying right there when she realized her baby girl was gone and tears even glistened from Franks eyes as he desperately searched the apartment for his Janie.

Frost and Korsack questioned everyone in the precinct as to whether they had seen Jane over the weekend, Frankie scoped the streets to see if Jane had left any hints with her birdies and Maura had used the wealth of her contacts to try and find Jane. None of it had worked. The best any of them got was when the chief told them after a week of searching was that Jane had two weeks ago put in her notice that she was quitting and had politely asked him to keep it between the two of them. The knowledge had crushed them all.

Maura had called Jane's number at least once every hour in the past four days to hear only a dead line and an automated voice tell her the line had been disconnected. Frost tried using his computer skills to try and find Jane out through her credit card usage but was cut off when he found out that Jane had cancelled all her credit cards and left her bank. Korsack and Frankie simply put their ears to the ground and tried to use all of their resources to just get a lock on Jane. All of them were trying to find out where she went, and to make sure she was okay. As it stood they had no idea if Jane was even alive.

As Maura finished the Y incision on her latest victim she felt an uncontrollable urge seize her, pushing her to almost rush through cleaning up her work space and shutting down her morgue. She walked quickly to her car as she felt her heart clench at what her mind was set on doing, her movements were jerky as she drove in a slight haze that only cleared once she parked in a very familiar parking place. She was in front of Jane's apartment, the one that she had stripped clean without telling anyone.

Maura sat stiffly in her car for a few moments before slowly exiting her car, entering the building and going for Jane's door. Just before she could put her key in the lock she rested her head against the solid door and the hurt washed over her again. A few moments passed and Maura fought her body to keep going, finally winning it over as she pushed the key in and undid the simple lock. What awaited her was beyond anything she had ever expected.

The place was beyond bare, the only light coming from the moon making everything glow ever so eerily. Maura's eye swept over the rooms in her immediate vision, memories once again flickering in and out of her site. Slowly she walked into the apartment for the first time since finding out Jane had disappeared and her gaze locked onto the group of figures gathered in a loose circle around the shaft of light coming through the windows.

"I see you wanted to come here too" Frost's smooth voice greeted her ears. The splash of a liquid in a glass bottle soon followed his statement as he motion for her to join them. Slowly she walked over to their grouping, standing just outside the moonlight and gazed at all of them.

Leaning against the wall was the young Frankie Rizzoli; Maura couldn't even look at him without thinking of Jane and so couldn't bear to look at him for any length of time. Korsack sat on the floor across from Frost and accepted the bottle of whiskey that Frost offered to him.

"Something told me to come here" She whispered back to him. Korsack grunted in agreement and took a sip of the liquor, and Frankie shrugged silently as they all agreed on having the unexplainable urge to go to Jane's abandoned apartment. From where she stood, Maura was able to gaze at the three of them closely and noticed they all looked just as she felt: lost, hurt and betrayed.

Softly Frankie spoke "She promised she'd always have my back." the statement hung in the air, inviting the others to admit what Jane had promised them as well. Frost's smooth voice came next "She promised she'd never leave me hanging." His declaration combined with Frankie's and the feeling of betrayal in the room grew. Korsack's rough voice uttered quietly "She promised to never run from me." His declaration not only fueled the betrayal already in the air but sparked a new flame, the feeling of deep pain. Maura's soft voice only added to the sense of pain all of them were feeling as she quietly declared "She promised she would always be there for me."

As the declarations combined, the feelings of pain and betrayal overtook them all and the four individuals finally allowed themselves to let their tears fall and acknowledge that Jane had abandoned them, had thrown them to the curb like yesterday's garbage.

Frankie's cries were deep breaths in and slowly hissing them out, tears hardly coming from his scrunched up face as he slide down the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest, holding them tightly to his torso. Frost's cries came out as dry sobs, his tears streaming slowly down his face and into his hands as he placed his head in them. Korsack's were silent, two streams flowing down his worn face. Maura's were heart breaking as slight gasps and small whimpers escaped her lips as she collapsed to her knees, wrapped her arms around her stomach and bowed her head in defeat as sobs shook her petite frame. Softly she whimpered out one last time "Y-you p-pr-promis-s-sed you-u would a-always b-be h-here f-for m-me-e."

Little did they know that at precisely that same moment in time, over a thousand miles away, Jane was crying just as hard as they were and was repeating, like a scratched record, "I'm sorry."

**TBC**


	3. Jane Adjusting

Jane Adjusting

"What have I done?" Jane whispered softly to herself as she gazed forlornly out of her bedroom window for the thousandth time that day. She had landed a week ago but had ventured out of her new apartment once and it had been for the barest amounts of food. Boxes lay unopened all over the floor and sparse furniture, her bed had no sheets on it and only clothes were the things she had unpacked as she needed them. If someone were to come into her apartment they would think Jane was moving **out**, not **in**.

Sighing Jane drew away from the window and trudged down her hallway, the faintest signs of a impression on the wood showed the world how often she had traveled up and down that hallway in that first week.

Reaching her kitchen she placed her hands against the cold granite top of the island and placed all of her weight against it, slumping her proud shoulders down and dropping her chin to almost rest against her chest.

Tears splattered softly against the island top as they soundlessly dropped from her eyes, her arms tensing and her hands gripping the edge of the counter so tight that her scars stretched painfully. Her shoulders shook from the silent sobs and just as suddenly as the crying started it stopped. Raising her head to look around her new kitchen she swallowed the disgust that bubbled inside her throat, hating that this was her new "home" hating everything about it.

Pushing herself forcefully away from the island she turned sharply to her right and stared out at her living room and the city that lay outside her living room windows. _"I hate you." _She thought darkly. A slight pain tingled from her abdomen and slowly her scarred hand slid under her shirt to gently finger the offending abrasion "I hate you more." She whispered harshly, dropping her hand back to her side. Quickly she stormed out of her kitchen, around her living room and went straight into her bathroom. Slamming the door shut she leaned back against the door for a few moments to gather herself.

Standing there she felt tears gather again in her eyes as she lethargically pushed off her support, rested her hands against the cool porcelain of the sink, and gazed somberly at her reflection, self hate brimming in her heart at what she saw in the mirror. A woman with sunken in cheeks and a frail frame with greasy hair and dull eye looked back at her with unflinching honesty. Softly Jane growled out "I hate you most."

She had no idea how long she stood there in front of the mirror gazing hatefully at her reflection but finally the throb of hunger peeled her away from the image and dragged her to the kitchen again to find anything to eat. Gazing at the empty cabinets and useless refrigerator, she sighed to herself and knew she would have to go outside to get anything to eat. Looking down at her appearance she knew she was going to have to shower and change into cleaner clothes.

Growling to herself at how things were growing complicated a brazen thought slipped into her mind _"I wonder if Ma would let me come over for dinner or if Maura could bring something over." _Her eyes widened at how quickly she reverted to her old thinking, the kind she used to have back in Boston, her old home and old haven.

Understanding washed over her as the concrete concept that by not leaving her apartment now, by dwelling only on what she gave up, she would never move on, her future would be to become a useless shell of woman. She refused to let that happen to herself, "I gotta get outta here." She spoke confidently for the first timesince landing in Dallas.

She'd had time to mourn and knew she would be doing a lot more of it in the coming months, but she knew that the worst was over and she knew she couldn't keep herself locked up here forever, it wasn't what she intended when she decded to move away from Boston, she wanted to get away from it all not bring it here with her.

Holding onto her resolve of needing to get out of her apartment she showered quickly, changed into clothes she wore all the time when working in Boston and headed for the door. Opening it slowly and staring out at the unknown hallway in front of her, she looked back at her apartment and for the shortest of seconds saw her old apartment, her old life shimmering behind her. She closed her eyes and felt a single tear fall down her cheek and softly whispered "Good-bye" and walked out of the door.

Her swagger wasn't as cocky as it usually was, her head wasn't held as high as she normally had it and her stance wasn't nearly as proud as she usually kept it, but she was not broken looking. Pride still could be seen from how she held her shoulders, cockiness ebbed from her swagger and her head was held high enough to show the world she was a fighter who did not give up. She would adjust to this New World, she had done her mourning and now was the time to move on. She had burned herself down and now it was time to grow from the ashes. Jane gazed calmly at the city roaring around her as she left her apartment building and took a deep breath in, breathing in her new city and felt for the first time that she could fit in here, that she could find a way to make her way here. She would adjust, it was that simple.

**TBC**


	4. Catching Up

**Author's note: There is some cussing in this chapter, I think maybe Three words. Also I apologize for the delay and to make up for it wrote a longer chapter. Enjoy.**

Catching Up

"Have you found anything?" A strained voice entered Detective Barry Frost's ears as his hunched shoulders straightened and a groan escaped is lips. His dark eyes were blood shot and his whole body radiated exhaustion. Sluggishly he looked at the clock on his computer and sighed when seeing it said that it was almost six in the morning. It was yet another night he could add to the countless he had spent the entire night on his computer trying to dig up what Jane discarded and still had nothing of substance to show for it. Tiredly he turned his chair around and gazed somberly at the weary human being that was Maura Isles.

Both looked at the other with mute understanding and both felt a sense of growing frustration with themselves at not having found anything out about their MIA partner. Frost sighed again and spoke bitterly "Not a single damn thing, its like she suddenly developed the skill of an expert hacker who is used to erasing all of their whereabouts." His muscled tensed for the thousandth time as his frustration grew at the lack of progress on any front in finding his partner.

He looked around the bullpen and his bloodshot eyes landed on the desk that used to be Jane's, that used to hold her unorganized and un finished paperwork with at least three coffee cups standing on it, but not anymore. Some new guy had already replaced her, had organized and finished her paperwork and discarded her coffee cups.

"_Well it has been two months_." He thought sourly and immediately tried to shove the intruding thought from his mind and tried willing himself to keep the energy up to find Jane. He had more then a little trouble accomplishing either.

Maura looked silently at Frost as she saw the multitude of emotions chase each other across her friends face. Gently she laid her petite hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly at him, hoping that something that at least resembled warmth shown in her eyes.

"You have to rest Frost, its proven that humans perform worse when they are tired then when they are rested." Frost chuckled humorlessly at her statement and cynically replied

"That never slowed Jane down." Maura stiffened at his statement and took a step away from him as if he had slapped her.

"Well you're not Jane." As soon as the words left her mouth she instantly regretted them as she watched Frost close his eyes tightly and visibly suppress a harsh retort and manage to only utter "You don't have to tell me that."

Awkward silence swallowed them both as Maura's comment floated in the air and seemed to stick to everything in the office, starkly displaying how nothing in the space surrounding them had any trace of Jane left, there was only memories left to fill the mammoth void.

Maura nodded her head silently at nothing in particular and turned away from Frost and whispered over her shoulder as she moved away from him "We'll find her Frost."

Frost watched her move away and gritted his teeth at the reply burning in his throat. "_What good would it do if we did_?" He thought darkly instead as the feeling of helplessness weighed down on his already weary shoulders.

He had done everything, had pulled out every trick in his arsenal to try and get a lock on Jane through the cyber web and had only found exhaustion for his efforts. He was at his end; he couldn't keep looking for a woman who obviously didn't care about him or the people who loved her.

Sighing he again tried to push away the nagging thought that had grown like a weed inside his mind but to little avail, the evidence was just too strong to not come up with his current conclusion: That Jane didn't give a flying fuck about any of them.

Tiredly he pushed himself out of his seat, organized his desk, put his computer into hibernate mode and proceeded to weakly walk out of the bullpen and into the cold night air.

Walking lethargically to his car he shouldered past his inhibitions at driving in this state and just as he was about to get into his car, something caught his eye. Turning his head quickly he realized her was looking at a silent Korsack, stoically sitting on the hood of his car with only his usual suit on, looking up at the night sky. Frost rubbed the back on his neck as a quick war ragged in him as to whether he should go over and see why Korsack was doing here so late in the night. Sighing as the curiosity beat out his tiredness he trudged over to Korsack's car and stood a few paces away from him.

"Keep sitting like that in this cold weather and you'll catch your death." Frosts smooth voice gently broke the silence and alerted Korsack of his presence. Korsack turned his head toward his friend, smiled sadly, scooted over and patted the space he had been occupying moments ago. Frost shrugged and sat down quietly and looked out at the night sky silently, respectively waiting for Korsack to decide where the conversation was going to head.

"No matter where she is in the world, she'll be looking at the same moon and stars as I am and through that connection I'll be with her." Korsack's rough voice cut through the silence abruptly and caused Frost to jump slightly.

"Excuse me?" Came Frost's incredulous reply. Korsack chuckled and continued to look at the stars, repeating his statement

"No matter where she is in the world, she'll be looking at the same moon and stars as I am and through that connection I'll be with her." Frost stared at him, trying to comprehend this new angle of finding a connection to Jane and shook his head at Korsack's logic upon finding no faults in it.

"The moon can be seen anywhere and by anyone so through gazing at it, you could be with anyone in gazing at the same object at the same time." Frost spoke to himself, marveling at how he had not thought to think of something as simple as that.

"How did you think of that?" He asked curiously.

"Jane told me once when I caught her looking at the moon for a long time." Frost tilted his head and asked again

"Who was she hoping to be with?" Korsack's burly shoulders slightly as he dryly spoke.

"She wouldn't tell me, just said that she could be with them by looking at the moon and prayin' that they were lookin' too." Korsack finally looked away from the sky and over at Frost, uttering quietly "I bet my badge she was prayin' for the Doc."

His blunt statement caught the follow detective off guard and look at him like he had another head.

"Jane hoping to be with the Doc? You're kidding right?" He spoke amusement spilling from his mouth as he waited for Korsack to say he was joking but Korsack didn't say anything, only looked at him seriously. Finally Frost humored the senior detective.

"Ok let's say that she was hoping for the Doc, why not just actually go see her? I mean come on man they were always attached at the hip at all times but working hours, sorta." Frost said, humoring Korsack's proposal and waited in slight amusement at how Korsack couldn't get over the thought of Jane and Maura secretly wanting to be together, well at least Jane wanting to be with Maura. It had always been a joke between the two of them but that was all it was, a joke. Right?

Korsack shifted around on the hood and confidently drew out how he came to his idea

"Think about it, I mean yeah they were always togetha but things changed when Jane shot herself, rememba? The Doc hardly went to see her when she was in da hospital; it was only once Jane got home that she really came around again ta see her and even then that wasn't very often. Also didn't you noticed how distant Jane got from Maura when Maura hooked up with Frankie? I mean come on, what sort of friend gets distant from their best friend when said friend gets into a happy relationship? I'll tell ya, the kind dat wishes it was them and not the other person the said friend was with."

Frost stared at Korsack and started to go back through the past year of how Jane and Maura's relationship changed from the way it had been for years. He started to notice that Jane did get distant from Maura when she started to date her brother, he noticed that Jane also got quieter, more withdrawn and seemed to bury herself in so much work she had no time for anyone else.

Frost leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, lacing his fingers together and just thought of how odd Jane had been acting the past year, wondering how in the hell he hadn't seen it.

"How could we have missed her changes? Looking back there were so many signs that there was something really wrong but I never noticed, not once." Frost spoke tensely and looked sharply over at Korsack and noticed that Korsack had a pained expression on his face and knew instantly that he felt exactly the same way. Both wondered how they couldn't have seen just how much their fellow partner and friend was hurting and how much she'd been changing.

Silence encased them as they sank into the endless depth of their thoughts and regrets. They stayed sitting there so long that both winced when the first ray's of the sun shown brightly in the purple sky.

Suddenly Frost sat up straight and demanded "Do you remember having any sort of conversation with Jane about any place besides Boston? Did she ever talk about anywhere else? Anywhere at all?" His voice was alive with excitement at the possibility of opening a new lead to finding Jane. He watched Korsack carefully as the older man's face scrunched up in concentration, willing his memory to give him any sort of answer.

"No, I don't…. Wait, Yes! Yes she did!" Korsack replied suddenly. Frost's face lit up like the fourth of July and all but jumped to his feet and faced Korsack. "Well what place did she say?" He demanded forcefully.

"Hold on I'm tryin' to remember, it was a while ago like over seven months ago." Korsack stood and began to pace trying to force the memory to come to him in its entirety.

"We…Were at a stake out… Yeah, yeah that sounds right. We were in my car I think and I think it was when she and I were staking out the main suspect in the Sage case. I was driving and she was in the passenger seat." He turned and faced his own car and pointed out where they both had been and closed his eyes again as he valiantly tried to remember the conversation they'd had and began to pace slowly again.

Seeing Korsack's struggle at procuring the conversation, Frost began to throw suggestions at him. "Were you guy's talking about baseball teams? Or nice cities to live in for retirement?" Korsack stopped pacing, leveled a glare at him and growled out "You're not helping any" and proceeded to pace again.

Frost sat dejectedly on the hood and muttered out his last suggestion "Were you talking about other cities you'd like to work in?" Korsack stopped on a dime and whirled around to face Frost.

"That was it! We was talkin' about if we couldn't work in Boston no more which city we'd like to work in." Excitement filled Korsack's voice as the conversation began to come back to him.

"She was leaned against the window and had her window rolled up even though it was the middle of summer. I remember I kept teasing her about her love for the heat and I can't remember how we got to a different place to work but… She took her time answerin'." Korsack again began to lose the conversation and quickly began pacing again.

Frost silently watched his friend pace, knowing that the rest was up to him if they were going to know where Jane might have runaway to. He watched every move Korsack made and tilted his head when he felt the atmosphere around them change and he too stood back up to face the now still standing Korsack.

"Korsack…?" Frost spoke softly and blinked when the other detective turned around slowly, flushed and shaking slightly.

"Where would you go if you loved the heat and still had a soft sport for the cold?" The senior detective asked quietly. Frost scrunched up his face, thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders, clueless as to where Korsack was going with this.

"Texas." Came Korsack's strong answer "She went to a place that would be similar to Boston in the sense of law enforcement, and kinds of people she'd have to deal with and had the type of weather she loves." Frost stared at Korsack, his eyes bulging from their sockets and felt his heart thump painfully against his ribcage as he realized that they may have just found the place Jane was hiding.

"Korsack, do you remember the city she named? Did she even name a city?" Frost smooth voice suddenly seemed dry and raspy, as his moth became as dry as the Sahara.

Korsack looked into Frost's eyes and nodded his head slowly, looked down at his hands and then back up at Frost.

"She said Dallas. She ran away to Dallas, Texas Frost."

**TBC**


	5. Realization

Realization

_"I can't keep this up"_ Jane Rizzoli thought tiredly as she clipped his gun and badge swiftly to her belt and headed out to her new station, readying herself for another long day of teaching mingled with murder.

She rested her head against her steering wheel and sighed as she once again went over her current situation of what she had to do in order to still hide from Frost back in Boston, smirking at how he would be the only one who would be looking for her electronically. _"If he is still even looking for me, It has been five months."_ She thought quietly and sighed again at the situation she was in.

Gathering herself together she drove quickly to the station, readied herself again for another long day of work and headed into her new workplace. She walked with confidence toward her classroom and got everything ready for what the class would be studying, laughing to herself when thinking of where she was now and what she was doing.

Three months ago she had realized she couldn't keep up with not doing anything but going to the gym and looking around at the sites. Dallas to her was the same as Boston just with a different climate and architecture, so the sightseeing had grown old before she had ever really tried it out.

Knowing that her love for being a cop would never go away, she found a job that allowed for her to be a detective and stay under her old friend Frosts radar.

Jane was technically a teacher, not a detective. Her job title didn't even have the word detective in it, and who back home would ever have thought that Jane would take a teaching position? No one. In her mind, she was golden. She got to do what she loved and wouldn't have to worry about her friends catching her and coming to drag her back to Boston. Still though, a part of herself that she kept hidden clung to the thought that they'd find her and drag her back home, though as the days passed that part of her grew smaller and smaller.

A chorus of Morning Ma'ma broke her from her thoughts and caused her to look around at the almost full classroom and all of the youth populating it. She couldn't hold back the smallest of smiles at seeing how many "kids" there were that loved to do what she did, loved knowing that she hadn't been the only one who when they were a child wanted nothing more than to be a cop.

"Alright, let's get this over with so that we can go shoot something." The class laughed at her blatant display of her distaste for the academic side of cop business and her favor for the action part.

_A few hours later_

"Hey Rizzoli, wanna get a beer after work?" Jane's head shot up at hearing her name called and her roaming eyes landed on her fellow female cop in the locker room running the question through her mind again weighing if she really wanted to go out tonight. She looked at the woman who asked her and was fondly reminded of Maura. Her name was Aurelia and she was part of the narcotics department. Jane couldn't help but think of Maura as she looked at the woman standing across from her, Aurelia had the same hair color and style as Maura and the same pale skin tone, though she was a few inches shorter then Maura. Gazing at her, Jane got lost in her memories of Maura and remained silent.

Aurelia smirked, misinterpreting Jane's stare as one of interest instead of what it actually was, a stare through her and all the way to Boston to a certain Medical Examiner. Shutting her locker loudly, pulling Jane from her reminiscing, Aurelia sauntered over to her and coyly winked at her still form before cockily saying "I'll see you at seven," And walking away out of the locker room.

Jane for a moment was horrorstricken at being so openly flirted with in front of so many of her co workers and mentally prepared herself for the inevitable ragging about her being a dyke. Silence filled the room as everyone just shrugged at the scene and went about their business, finding the interaction between the two women very uneventful. Shocked at the lack of a reaction, Jane all but ran out of the locker room and hauled ass back to her apartment.

Grabbing a bottle of water from her fridge she paced in her living room trying to understand what really upsetting her about the scene that had transpired. She thought hard, asking herself why she was so taken aback when no one at her work seemed to care about whom took an interest in her, and very slowly enlightenment graced her mind.

"I'm not from around here. They have no idea who I am, they don't really know jack about me and so why should they care who I date? I mean for once I don't have to watch what I do around women because I don't have to worry about it getting back to my Ma." Jane's mind slowly broke what she just realized down. For the first time in her life she could be whatever she wanted. She could date anyone she wanted without fear of family disowning her or an unhealthy amount of reprimand from her male co workers if she liked an insanely hot women _"Like Maura" _she thought distantly.

Absently she took a sip from her water bottle and glanced at the time, it was 5:30. "So I have an hour and a half to decide if I want to go have a drink with the women, I think her name is Aurellia." She thought quickly. Shrugging her shoulders slightly she decided to at least take a quick shower.

Thirty minutes later Jane emerged from the bathroom, clean and dressed only in a towel. Slowly she went over to her closet and grabbed out a nice black button down shirt, laying it gently on top of her bed then went to her dresser and grabbed her black lace undergarments and her only pair of nice dark jeans. She laid out her clothes and wondered if what she was thinking was a good idea. _"What would Maura think if she knew?" _She thought quietly before squaring her shoulders and slipping into the sexy array of clothing, thinking defiantly _"It doesn't matter what she thinks, she has Frankie."_

_One Hour Later_

Jane shyly walked into the unknown bar and looked around for the narcotics officer. Spotting her at the pool table, Jane walked confidently over to her and watched her pool for a few moments. Aurelia having noticed immediately when Jane walked in, immediately shifted her low cut shirt, pushing the sleeves down so that it showed her shoulders and made sure her hair looked alright. Seeing that Jane was coming over to her, she quickly went back to her pool game, trying to look as desirable as possible.

Feeling Jane's eyes on her she stood slowly and cockily looked over at the brunette, speaking almost arrogantly "Knew you'd come" for the second time that day she winked coyly at Jane. Jane for her part smiled nervously and slowly moved over to the women once she finished her game "May I buy you a drink?" She asked politely and blushed when Aurelia smiled broadly and responded "I thought you'd never ask". Quickly they made their way over to an empty table, Jane having waved a waitress down and ordered them both a beer.

As the strength of the alcohol increased between the two women, Jane especially making a beeline for the tequila, Aurelia steadily wormed her way closer to Jane, using every opportunity to touch the woman anywhere she could. After two hours drinking and much superfluous and superficial conversations, Aurelia slyly leaned into Jane and whispered in a sultry tone "Wanna head back to my place?" Her lips barely grazing the shell of Jane's ear. Jane shivered and looked at her with alcohol clouded eyes unsteadily nodding head and followed the forward women out of the bar as best she could. Aurelia glanced back at the inebriated woman and smirked, knowing tonight was definitely going to be a good night.

The last clear thought Jane had as she clumsily climbed into Aurelia's car was the hope that after tonight she should be completely over Maura, knowing in her heart that such a thing would never happen. Looking over at Aurelia, she jumped when she already felt the woman slowly rub her hand up and down the inside of her inner thigh. Again Aurelia leaned into Jane and whispered hotly in her ear "I can't wait to see your clothes on my floor." Jane's stomach twisted at having this woman touch her in such a way but ignored the sense of disgust bubbling in her chest. She wanted to have a good night and it seemed Aurelia was going to give her one.

"_Here goes nothing"_ Jane thought as Aurelia drove crazily through downtown Dallas, rushed her up to her apartment and pushed her into her apartment room. _"Yeah, here goes nothing"_ Jane thought tiredly as she let Aurelia have her way with her.


	6. Timeline

Timeline

Author Note: Too avoid some confusion with the how things are in time with ANA and DJ, I'm posting this timeline that should hopefully alleviate the confusion problem of connecting DJ to ANA's events.

December 24, 2010- Jane leaves, first chapter in the story

December 28, 2010- Everyone begins to really look for her, mentioned in Finding Out

January 1, 2011- Jane Adjusting and Maura's first letter

January 4, 2011- Finding out chapter (yes Jane Adjusting chronologically occurs first)

February 24, 2011- Catching up and Maura's sixth letter

April 20, 2011- Get Away

May 24, 2011- Realization and Maura's eleventh letter


	7. Get Away From Me

Get Away From Me

Silence permeated the morgue as the beautiful Doctor Maura isles sewed up yet another body she had placed under her knife in order to bring its killer to justice. Worry lines creased her forehead, her movements were tired and her strong shoulders were slumped as though they were holding a heavy weight. Her once bubbly and quirky demeanor was over shadowed by underlying feelings of anger and frustration. Dried tear tracks shown boldly on her pale cheeks, weariness adding dark marks under her dull hazel eyes.

She looked beyond exhausted, the only thing holding her upright was the raw desire to finish the body she had started on, though she knew once she finished sewing the Jane Doe up she would have trouble with cleaning up and even getting out of the building and back to her cold house.

As she finished the last stitches on the Jane Doe's chest, did she allow her eyelids to drop, her lungs to let out a bone weary sigh and her hands to hang limply. Looking at the pile of instruments she knew needed to be sterilized she silently groaned and began the last task till she could bring herself to leave the morgue. Moving on auto pilot, she slowly put the Jane Doe back into cold storage, cleaned every instrument she used, and wiped down every surface something had touched.

Shutting off her computers she wearily trudged out of the morgue and slowly made her way to her car park at the rear of the building. Only by luck did she get home in one piece without causing any sort of accident or violating any of the traffic laws.

She was so tired she didn't even notice the man leaning on her kitchen counter, not seeing him until he practically walked right in front of her and forced her to stop moving. Startled by the sudden presence of another body in front of her, Maura yelped and took a step back, grabbing her heart frantically and glaring at the person standing in front of her.

"It's late." She said coldly to the smug face of Frankie Rizzoli. Frankie smirked at her comment, the faintest sway holding him unsteadily on his feet, "What's it to you? Not like you've actually been home at any time before two." His words stinging her but weariness shut off any sort of retaliation her super brain usually created whenever Frankie got this way.

"You're drunk again." She replied instead of answering his statement, knowing that it would only lead to a fight and she was way too tired to fight without saying something she knew she would deeply regret.

Frankie's drunken sway became more pronounced as he stumbled closer to Maura, reaching out absent mindedly towards her for balance while scathingly saying at her "Yeah, but it seems to be the only thing that can give me comfort lately." Maura visibly winced at his words and let out a tired sign, gently reaching out and putting a steady hand on her drunken boyfriends shoulder.

"Look we both are too incapacitated for us to argue, we will only say things we both will regret when we are in our sane state of minds. Please my love, let's just go to bed." Maura reasoned softly, avoiding looking into Frankie's painfully similar eyes to the ones that haunted her in her dreams. Frankie angrily shoved her off, snarling at his girlfriend choice of words.

"Don't you call me your love! Everyone knows who you truly love you freak!" Maura gaped him, her mind repeating over in her head what he had just said, not able to fully comprehend the magnitude of his statement before allowing anger to consume her already tired mind "Don't you even start with that again Frankie! You are always the one who is going to bars and getting so drunk you can hardly breathe! And you always leave whatever mess you make for me to clean up!" She shouted back at him.

Frankie narrowed his eyes and puffed out his chest and hissed back "You didn't seem to mind whenever it was Jane you were cleaning up after." Maura was silenced by that, staring at him with her mouth open and her eyes wide with disbelief. Frankie smirked again and venomously continued his onslaught.

"It's because she's the great one, the great fighter who never gave up that everyone misses her so much! The one who can solve any case and do anything, not caring what she has to do to get it done! People always telling me how big the shoes are that I have to fill! Everyone worshipped the ground she fucking walked on! And for what? Her to leave when she lost the one she loved? Ha! Some great fighter. She couldn't even get the one she loved from her own brother! Not like you hide your disappointment though at not being with her." Frankie looked defiantly at Maura, narrowing his eyes when Maura sharply retaliated.

"How dare you say things like that about your own sister! She's your sister for goodness sake! How can you even think things like that? As for me loving her, You. Are. Wrong. I am with you because I want to be with you."

Frankie snorted and shot back "Please Maura, everyone knows you are in with love Jane. Everyone knows that its Jane you wished was fucking you at night." Maura was silenced by his boldness and his cutting remark. Shaking from the cold fury that clouded her mind she harshly spat back "I bet she would be a better lay than you any night."

Frankie growled and moved till he was towering over her and spitefully snarled "Lesbian freak." Maura didn't back down but squared her shoulders and firmly replied "Get away from me. Get out of my house and do not EVER think of coming back. We are over. Do not talk to me at work. You are never to address me again as Maura, only Doctor Isles. Do not ever come down to my morgue again or I swear on all that is holy in this world I will put a restraining order on you."

Frankie stared down at her before smirking and stepping away from the enraged doctor, lazily sauntering away from her and calling over his shoulder as he left her house "Who could ever love a freak like you anyway. You always were boring to be around, I just loved the sex."

Furious, Maura grabbed the bottle of wine standing on her counter and threw it at the closing door, letting out a feral scream as she threw it and growled when Frankie slammed the door shut just as the bottle crashed into it. A choked sob escaped her lips as she staggered down to her room and collapsed onto her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she curled up into a ball and tightly held her pillow to her chest.

Throwing herself onto her back she stared up at the ceiling and let all of the sobs out, thinking of all that had happened to her in the past few months, thinking of having lost the one person in the whole world who she loved and only now did she realize it wasn't Frankie, but Jane. Sitting up abruptly she pressed the pillow into her face as she screamed all of her anger and frustration into it, she screamed so long that finally her voice stopped working, but still she screamed silently. Pulling the pillow away she sobbed again and lay back on her back, brokenly whispering to the empty room "Why? Whywhywhywhy?"

Maura repeated herself till she fell into a fitful sleep. Even in her dreams, when she saw Jane's warm and strong figure walk away from her every time Maura reached for her did Maura ask brokenly

"Why?"

**TBC**

**Authors Note: Now would be a really really good time to start reading Dear Jane, like it will help answer quite a few questions. **


	8. Cold Hands, Warm Heart

Cold Hands, Warm Heart

Slowly opening her bright chocolate eye Jane Rizzoli thought about what month and day it was, something she did automatically now. It was June. June twenty- fourth to be exact and that marked the hundredth and ninety- third day of how long Jane had been away from home. In those seven months, she had gone through enough hell to make her fully appreciate what she had back home. She had had a family that loved her unconditionally, friends who always had her back and a woman more special to her than the rest of the world.

Sitting up and rubbing the angel dust from her eyes, tiredly swinging her feet over the side of the bed and slowly pushing herself out of bed did she begin to think things over. Jane was truly beginning to realize that maybe, just maybe, it was time to go back and beg forgiveness. She'd had enough of the people around here, she was tiered of the way things were run and the way no one seemed to care. She wanted to go home; she wanted to be with her family, eat her Ma's gnocchi and playfully tease Maura when she was acting quirky. Now the hardest part was making her heart agree with what her head had decided. Her heart was still too scared to go back, whilst her head refused to let the debate die.

Tiredly she trudged down to her bathroom, turned on the water to the shower, stripped and stepped into the steaming flow of water. Jane knew it was going to be tough going back home, knowing that everyone would for a long time hold it against her and she also knew that a few things would never be the same. Pondering way's to maybe lessen the hatred that would be aimed at her she thought of a few things. Maybe if she promised to stay with her mother for a few months then she wouldn't be murdered by her family. She would happily buy coffee for everyone at department and deal with all of their crap if it meant she would get her job back and possibly get her friends back, though she knew it would take a lot of convincing on her part and a lot of work to get their trust again.

Turning the water off, she stepped out of the tub and began to dry herself off with a towel, un-abash fully walking around her apartment nude while getting her breakfast out, thinking over the hardest part of going back home .What could she do about Maura though? She had just left her, quite literally, standing on the side of the road as the last time they saw each other, the last words they had said to each other were not the kindest and Jane had a distinct feeling that Maura would be the hardest to win back.

Stilling her movements of pouring herself a bowl of cereal Jane was honest with herself, she knew that she might never get to be the same type of friend that she was with Maura again, and that was what hurt the most, knowing that she may have permanently lost the best person she had ever met because she couldn't handle seeing her with someone else.

Grumpily she poured out the rest of her cereal and poured in the milk before aggressively eating it, while still in her birthday suit leaning against her kitchen counter. Jane swore to herself that she didn't care if she was Maura's brides maid in her wedding, she would never let her unrequited love take her away from Maura again, mostly because Jane knew in her heart that being away from Maura for so long was a major reason she was doing so poorly, why her health was failing and why she look as terrible as she did.

Finishing her meal, she roughly tossed the dishes into her sink and headed back to her room to get dressed, knowing that for the hundredth and ninety- third day in a row, her heart had won, she wasn't going back. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and getting out of her apartment though that she didn't notice the five new messages on her machine, didn't notice the piece of paper taped to her door. All Jane noticed was the time and how at the moment she was running late for work.

Arriving to work late never settled well for Jane here, back home it was ok because she knew how her boss would react and she knew that no matter what, at the end of the day she would have a job. Here she knew that her boss truly did not care who was employed under him, just that there were people solving the cases. Sighing and running her hand through her damp hair, did she rush into the building and sit heavily at her desk.

Seeing the all too familiar note sitting precariously on her desk did Jane growl and tear it off the wooden surface, crumpling it and throwing it away, knowing that it was Aurelia again asking for another night with her. Jane shook her head at how oblivious that woman was and how she just didn't seem to get the hint that Jane was not interested in her.

Logging into her computer she quickly opened her email, but before she could notice that she had two new emails from someone she hadn't talked to about seven months, did her partner call over to her saying that the class Jane taught had been moved up and hour and was scheduled to start in on five minutes time. Cursing under her breath, she closed out her email without looking at it, logged off and rushed to her classroom.

There were things Jane had missed this morning, very important things. She didn't listen to the five messages from a friend she hadn't heard the voice of in seven months telling her of an incident that had happened only the day before. She hadn't noticed the note taped to her door from her landlord saying that some gentleman from Boston had called him inquiring about Jane's whereabouts. Finally Jane had not read the two emails in her inbox, both written with nothing but urgency in their content. Jane had ignored a lot of important things this morning and she was going to be in for one long day because of it.

Jane's four hour class with her students dragged by as she went over the dull parts of being a cop, finally getting some of her frustration out of her system at the shooting range which was the break she needed to push through the rest of her day and successfully avoid Aurelia yet again. Finally at five did Jane clock out and trudge back out to her car and drive slowly back to her apartment.

Just before she reached her door did her partner call her, prohibiting her from reading the note left on her door, only allowing her to take it down and place it on her counter, forgotten as soon as it left her hand. Quickly Jane answered the questions her partner asked and before she could look at her answering machine to notice she had new messages, her partner told her they had their suspect and were going in for the arrest. Jane quickly left her apartment again to go nab the guy that had been avoiding them for weeks.

Two hours later Jane quietly walked into her apartment, set her phone and gun on the desk beside the front door and went to her room to change into more comfortable clothes. Comfortable, she grabbed a beer from her fridge, turned on the TV, and proceeded to unwind from the day she'd had.

Completely relaxed, totally at ease and close to sleep at the early hour of nine did a sharp knock on her door push out any sort of thought of going to bed. Suddenly she was as taunt as a bow string; no one knew where she lived. Quietly she stepped up towards her door, gun in hand and looked out of her door peep, all color draining from her face when she saw who was on the other side of her door. Slowly she backed away from it and simply stared at it, jumping when the person she hadn't seen in seven months knocked yet again, though this time more urgently and louder. Taking another step back, Jane took a deep breath, rallied her wits and reached a shaky hand out to open her door.

Jane swallowed loudly, looking at the ground instead of her visitors face and quietly uttered "Hey Frost. Wanna come in?" Moving to the side, she discreetly put her piece back on her desk and waited for Barry Frost, her old partner, to come into her new apartment. Frost quickly stepped inside and headed straight for her living room, looking around at the new place and assessing it slowly on his mind.

Looking around again he settled his eyes on Jane, urgency fueling his every move. "Where are your things?" He demanded, noticing that nothing was packed, nothing was set to go anywhere. Jane looked at him confused and for the first time since Frit arrived, looked into his eyes. Forcefully he exhaled and moved closer, motioning vaguely with his hand at jane and again asked " Where are your things? Why aren't you packed? Didn't you get my messages?" Jane looked at him in bewilderment and stared blankly at him for a moment, knowing in her head she had received nothing from him. "Frost, I never got anything from you, how on earth did you even find me anyway?" Frost grunted and began pacing around Jane's living room, looking at her with something other than frustration and hurt in his eyes, was it sadness? Pity even? Jane certainly was unsettled by his actions, first coming all the way to Texas for no reason and without warning her ahead of time that he was coming really put her off.

"Look man would you like-""Maura's in the hospital." Frost sharply cut her off, freezing Jane in her tracks of moving to the kitchen to get him something to drink. Slowly she turned around and stared at him, anger brimming in her eyes.

"She is where?" Jane quietly asked, trying to push her anger down and stay calm. Seeing her reaction Frost calmed down slightly, knowing now that Jane still did care about the Doc, even if she hadn't answered any of his calls or emails.

"I said she is in the hospital. A semi slammed into the side of her car when she was driving home early Thursday morning, the doctors at the hospital don't think she is going to make it and the only thing she keeps whispering is your name. Now get you things together and get your ass in gear. You are going to Boston to get this woman to live. You owe he that Jane Rizzoli, she's been dying since the day she found out you left her." Frost's words kicked started the temporarily immobilized Jane into action, racing to her room and throwing clothes into a bag.

Rushing back out to the living room she waited for Frost to lead the way. Frost for his part nodded his head in appreciation and quickly headed out of the room and down to his car where he sped to the airport. Quickly the pair boarded the plane Frost had bought tickets for earlier and impatiently they waited for the take off to commence and the long plane ride ahead of them to be over.

Fidgeting in her seat while thinking over how things had progressed in the span on an hour did she look over at Frost and ask the question that had been bothering her ever since Frost appeared at her front door. "Frost, how did you find out where I was? I wiped out everything that had me tied to Boston and I even got all new cards and bank accounts so that you couldn't find me that way. How did you do it?" Frost looked over at her and leveled "I really don't want to talk to you look at her" causing Jane to slightly sink in her seat.

Remaining silent Frost looked out at his window and over the slowly moving landscape before quietly answering "Korsack remembered when you said you wanted to go to Dallas and from there I basically looked over every sort of job position I could think of that you might have taken on and after about a month and a half of searching I found you. I told Korsack that I found you, but I never told Maura, Korsack and I were afraid of what would of happened, what with her just breaking up with Frankie and the stress of work weighing on her."

Jane stared at him as though he had grown a third head. "Maura and Frankie broke up? Why they were so good for each other." In her head she adamantly denied what she had just said but she did not want to make Frost any angrier then what he already was. Frost looked at her with barely concealed anger shining in his eyes. "They broke up because you left." His cold answer silenced Jane for the rest of the flight.

Some hours later the pair got off of the plane and quickly left the building to where Korsack stood leaning against his unmarked car. Jane stopped walking the moment she laid eyes on him and again the color left her face at having to face another of her once close friends. Korsack however would have none of this and roughly pulled her into a hug, hoarsely whispering in her ear "I missed you," before pulling away and all but shoving Jane into the idling car.

Quickly Korsack Sped to the hospital parked his car and the trio rushed into the hospital, all three praying that the woman they were hurrying to see was still alive, Jane in particular. The woman at the desk looked at them dubiously, but eventually pointed them towards Maura's room.

Jane stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Maura's busted body lying lifelessly on the white hospital bed. Her golden hair shining against the white all around her. Slowly Jane moved towards the woman who had been haunting her dreams for longer then she could remember. Silently she sat down in the vacant chair beside Maura's bed and just looked at the woman who had years ago stolen her heart.

Tubes of all types sprouted out of her body, one of them sticking awkwardly out of her mouth, breathing for her. Maura's skin was marred with many bruises and for what Jane could see, at least one of her arms was broken. Tears spilled from Jane's eyes as she looked at the carnage that had befallen her beautiful angel and quietly she cried, leaning her head against Maura's bed whispering over and over "I'm sorry, so so sorry."

Looking again at Maura Jane gently reached over and cradled the hand that was not bound in a cast. Tears still dripping from her eyes she valiantly tried to lighten the mood by lightly teasing the unconscious woman "Your hands are cold Maura, but you know what they say about cold hands. Colds hands, warm hearts." Jane's strained chuckle died on her lips when she saw nothing she said made a change in Maura's features.

Reaching out aging but this time to lightly run the back of her fingers against Maura's cheek did Jane plead brokenly with the unresponsive woman "I need you to wake you love. I need you to hear that I love you, I need you to be mad at me so that we can get over it and get past this bid mess that I made. I need you to wake up Maura, please please wake you baby. I love you!" Looking frantically at Maura, stillness settled over the room as suddenly Maura's vitals began to fade and suddenly give put entirely.

Doctors flooded the room and urgently began attempting to bring Maura back to life. Bringing her hands up to cover her mouth, Jane silently cried and backed up against the wall as all she could do was watch as the love of her life lay dying right in front of her. Closing her eyes the last thing she heard was the continuous sound of the shrill beep meaning Maura's heart was no longer beating.

Whispering softly to the full room, not being heard over the frantic movements in the room, Jane repeated herself,

"I Love you."

**End**


End file.
